


To Your Heartbeat

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Add tags as I go, Comfort, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbeat, Hospitalization, Hurt, Jack's typical assy ways, Love, M/M, Protective Jack, Rhys gets hurt, Romance, and he's a bit forward, awkward rhys, elevator journey, i wrote this whilst procrastinating, love au, love intrest, poor baby, rating may change in future chapters, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Two hearts beat as one when your in love<br/>Couples in love heartbeats sync when they look into each other eyes</p><p>This works out for Rhys a lot better than he could've thought...</p><p>[CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND MORE ABOUT THE FIC: OK, so, obviously this fact has been a little exaggerated by me for the purpose of this story. The original fact is that couples (not all of them) who are deeply in love that stare into each other's eyes for about 4-5 minuets without speaking and doing anything else, their heartbeats automatically sync so they're beating at the same time! Scientists tested this by doing with with people who had never met before and making them do the same test, to find that their heartbeats stayed the same. I honestly think this is amazing! So I came up with the idea of people meeting eyes and, if their destined to be together, their heartbeats automatically sync and make it known so that the pair know they're supposed to be together.
> 
> This originally started as a one-shot, but has since been developed into a full story, so please bare with me XD

Rhys stretches his arms above his head, a yawn forcing it’s way through his lips as he walks down the corridor with his best friend.

“You coming for drinks tonight?" Vaughn asks, watching as Rhys rubs at his eyes.

"Mm, probably not. Think I'm gonna head back, have a shower and go to bed. The work load today was intense." He groans, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Ok, see you later then bro. Hey, if you change your mind, me and 'vette will be in 'Opal'." He nods, bro fishing Rhys' cybernetic hand before parting ways with him and leaving down an adjoining corridor. Rhys smirks at the idea of being woken up at two in the morning by Vaughn stumbling into their shared apartment, drunk off his ass with Yvette. Obviously he wouldn't be finding it so amusing then. No, he'd been shouting and raging and probably kicking their asses out into the corridor. The elevator finally arrives and he would've stepped in, pressed the button for the residential sector, to then take another elevator to reach his floor, but another presence in the suddenly tiny looking area stops him.

"You getting in or what Kiddo? Don't got all day." Handsome Jack, _Handsome_ Jack questions, looking up from his ECHO device to cock an eyebrow to the lowely employee. Rhys ushers himself in without another word, unsure at what to do now that the doors were closed. Should he press the button for the residential sector, or wait for it to reach Jack's floor and then press it?

"You just planning to go riding in elevators all day, or are you actually gonna pick which floor you wanna go to?" He speaks again, causing Rhys to immediately fumble with his hands before pressing a button. He can hear the older man chuckle a breathy laugh.

"You'll be taking the long way around I'm afraid cupcake. CEO, special priority. Going to my office first and then it'll drop you off after." He adds. Rhys simply nods, keeping his mouth firmly sealed in case he manages to say anything that might piss the man off enough to kill him. "You don't talk much do you?" He asks, pursing his lips when his eyes catch the Hyperion yellow appendage protruding from his right shoulder. "What's you're name?"

"R-Rhys." The brunette replies instantly, mentally scolding himself for the stammer. He knew better than to keep Jack waiting for an answer, so would like to reply asap in favour of keeping his brains in his skull.

"Hm, can't be many with _that_ name." The other hums to himself, tapping away on his ECHO. Rhys wasn't too sure what he meant by that, but didn't really want to ask.

"This you?" He smirks, turning to face the screen in Rhys' direction, only turning it back when he nods. "Rhys, 27," he begins, noting how the younger man shuffles ever so slightly closer, peering at the screen, the sudden information piquing his intrest, "sales rep; floor 'K', residence: N-649 (shared with Vaughn), yadda yadda yadda." He continues, scrolling through the rest of the information like background, income etc. "Oh, now this is interesting." Suddenly, his hand darts forward and grips the man's chin, pulling him to look up at him and a little more central.

"Focus a little more on me Pumpkin." He instructs as Rhys' eyes dart in every other direction in an attempt to keep his eyes off of Jack. He's obedient, follows the order immediately and watches closely, a bit of fear evident (OK a LOT of fear). From when he walked in, Jack thought the man was cute. The type that he'd wrangle into a dirty night fuck and the occasional booty call, but now? Up close and personal? The brunette is goddamned gorgeous! Sparkly hetrochromatic eyes, much like his own but blue and brown, slightly parted, filled out lips, thick eyelashes and a light dusting of pink over his cheeks from being this close to Handsome Jack... Rhys' breath hitches slightly, the looming, overpowering presence in front of him giving him a small adrenaline rush. Who would've guessed that today would be the day that he met his idol, his long term crush... and probably his sure fire way of getting murdered and shipped through an air lock, in an elevator on the way home?! He was fairly certain that Jack had his own personal elevator because he somehow managed to get on and off floors without scaring people from the small contained room out... maybe he just went with the flow of people... or a fast travel.

"Cybernetics are a bit outdated, but it looks good on you. Not many people brave enough to go for both cybernetic and ECHO eye surgery." Jack nods, clearly impressed, but not releasing his hold. "What happened? What made you get it?"

"T-Thats's a little personal, don't you think sir?" Rhys chuckles awkwardly, noticing Jack's fingers uncurl slightly, but remain pressed to his chin.

"Do you think I give a shit about personal Princess?" He scowls slightly. Rhys swallows and nods once, deciding it was in his best interest to explain what happened to the CEO, even if it was just in short form.

"Accident on Pandora... And student loans. I was the first to try and test the Hyperion cybernetics program."

"Huh." Jack mutters, pursing his lips as he scans over the mans face, "scan me. Tell me what you get back." He adds, using his free hand to hold out, opening himself up for the employee. Rhys decides, again, to play fetch, activating his eye and pulling up Handsome Jack's readings

" _Handsome Jack: Age: None of your goddamned business. Occupation: CEO and president of Hyperion, millionaire... That's an occupation right? Ah, who cares! Oh, and probably the person who was banging your wife the other night. Description: Better than you._ " Rhys recites, trying to ignore the smug, proud expression surfacing on the older man's face. However, he faulters when he comes to vitals. "H-Heartbeat... Um."

"What's up Rhysie? Pretty sure I'm not _dead_ so, what's my heartbeat?" Jack jests, cocking an eyebrow.

"It... Can't seem to make up its mind." Rhys hesitates, rebooting his eye and finding it doesn't make a difference.

"What the fuck does that-" Jack begins, before both of them pull away from each other, stumbling back as if they've been burned, hissing as pain radiates through their chests. Rhys can't stop the pained moan pass his lipa as his heart hammers against his ribcage, burning though him and echoing in his ears.

"OK... That's even more interesting." Jack mutters, after a short, pained silence between them, pressing his hand to his chest, splaying his fingers out and feeling the heartbeat pound through, slowly fading and calming again. He looks up to see Rhys leaning back against the wall, his fists clenched and eyes screwed shut. Looks like that hurt him a lot. It hurt Jack too, but he was more for hiding his pain rather than showing it off in the open.

"What the hell was that?" Rhys mutters, finally feeling steady enough to stand without the support of the elevator wall.

"Heh, check your heart beat against mine Kiddo..." Jack suggests, watching as Rhys' eyes widen a little, realizing what the CEO was suggesting, before following out the action. After a few seconds, his mouth starts to open and close, wordlessly mouthing sentences, too shocked to actually _say_ anything.

"Speak to me kid. Fish impressions aren't helping the situation."

"They're... They're perfectly in sync." He breathes. There's a stunned silence between them, before the gentle hum of the elevator slowing and the 'ding' of the doors opening to reveal the corridor to Jack's office interrupts it.

"Well," Jack begins, tugging on his waistcoat to straighten it out, "I think we know what this means," he continues, walking out of the space, a hand pressed to Rhys' back, leading him toward the office doors, "we've got a lot to talk about kitten."


	2. Here's the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides that they need to get to know each other before they can consider starting a life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So this quickly turned from a one-shot into a full pledged story, with chapters and everything XD inSanePlaces and ... kinda helped with that by saying it would be cool to see a full fic. So, I suppose, this is kinda dedicated to you guys! I've got some really great ideas for this and the chapters will be getting longer. There just a little short at the moment to set up the story.

So, being in Jack’s office was rather… ominous. If the CEO’s presence wasn’t scary enough, the addition of two large busts of him on either side of the room, accompanied by some weirdly calming waterfalls, instantly made you feel small under his gaze.

“So then, kiddo… Looks like some overpowered twat in the sky has decided to put us together.” Jack smirks, sitting back, reclining in his gold office chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk and resting his arms on the arm rests.

“Y-Yeah, seem’s so.” Rhys chuckles awkwardly.

“Chill out there princess. Not really gonna kill the pretty, little employee that is supposed to be my soulmate, am I?” the older man soothes.

“I suppose…” 

“However, we’ve never met before. So, to be suddenly told that you’re the guy I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with, makes things a little awkward. You seeing my dilemma here?” he says, pursing his lips a little. Rhys nods, not really liking the idea of giving a one word response. Jack sighs, stands and grabs the chair from the front of his desk, moving it next to his office chair. He beckons to the younger man, tapping the seat with his index finger once before returning to his earlier position. Rhys swallows thickly, still not convinced about the ‘not gonna kill ya’ thing, but remains obedient and sits next to him, his legs pressed together and hands pooled in his lap.

“Uhm, sir?” He begins, but is cut off by Jack holding a finger up to him.

“Think we better start with the first name basis, don’t you Rhysie?”

“O-Okay. Jack, what are we doing?” He stammers, the name not exactly foreign to his lips, but certainly finding it strange saying it in said man’s presence.

“Well, _we_ are gonna spend some time together. Gotta get to know our other half and see if my promise of not killing you still stands. So, we’re gonna put up with each other for a month. Spend some personal time together, discover each others mannerisms, in and out of work, what we like to do in our spare time, opinions… things that aren’t already on the ECHOweb, capiche?” He explains, cocking an eyebrow toward the brunette. Rhys nods again, still not too sure how this was going to go… and if it was going to go smoothly at all.

* * *

In all honesty, Rhys was kinda thankful that Vaughn wasn’t home when he got there. Well, when he and _Jack_ got there. He knew that the younger man would’ve freaked out and probably leave to spend the night with Yvette.

“So… this is it.” He announces, swinging his bag from his shoulder and discarding on the floor in the porch.

“Huh, kinda shitty. Now I know why these places were so cheap to build. You’re gonna have a field day when you spend the week in my penthouse kiddo.” Jack mutters, kicking his foot lightly against the wall.

“What?"

“Oh, yeah, when I said we’d be spending some personal time together I meant; staying at each other’s houses, going to each other’s work, spending time with each other’s friends and colleague's. It’ll be fun cupcake. Imagine it like a sleepover. A really long sleepover and one that decides if we get married or some shit, I don’t know.” he shrugs, waving his hand about, before walking past the younger man and throwing himself onto the couch. _Married?!_

“You're gonna let me stay in your house?” Rhys practically gapes, moving awkwardly to sit on the couch, putting just enough space between him and Jack’s feet, which he’d swung up almost as soon as he’d lain down.

“Yeah, well, _if_ I don’t think you’re some crazy ass psychopath that wants to kill me in my sleep. Hence why Im staying at your’s first. Got too many secrets at home about me, my personal life and work. Gotta know I can trust ya first.” he shrugs, as if everything that was happening was just a daily occurrence. To Rhys, it was possibly the craziest shit he’d ever had to deal with, and that’s saying something for being a Hyperion employee. It all went from a shock meeting in an elevator to possible love and life interest so quickly.

“Gotta admit though Rhysie, can’t say it’s all bad. If your personality's as good as your looks, we’ll get on like a house on fire.” He grins, tapping his foot on the other’s thigh.

“E-excuse me?” the sales employee stammers, unsure if he heard the sentence correctly and if he should be taking it as a compliment. His brain was certainly telling him to.

“You’re a good looking guy babe. Pretty lips, beautiful eyes, defined jaw and nicely coiffed hair,” He begins smirking as he sits up to grab at the brunette, pulling him close and falling back, “think we’ll work pretty well and, I don’t admit this to _anyone_ , I’m kinda looking forward to getting to know you.” Rhys swallows, his eyes wide and breathing shallow as his head rests on Jack’s chest, the thrum of his heartbeat getting confused by the sound of his own in his ears. His hands grab at the CEO’s fabrics slightly, willing himself to calm down as he hears the heartbeat speeding up.

“Oh-hoh… calm down there babe,” the older man begins to chuckle, brushing his fingers through Rhys’ hair, in a weirdly calming way, “You’re heartbeat's going crazy. We’re connected now, remember? Whatever emotion you’re feeling, if it changes your heartbeat, it changes mine too.” He soothes, his voice calm and soft, like silk.

“But… what happens if some dies?” Rhys hesitates, making sure not to make the question sound like a threat or a weird prediction of the future.

“Heartbreak. The other keeps living, their heartbeat continues to beat, but it aches until someone else can mend it.” He replies, his cocky, CEO façade trickling away and suddenly becoming more domesticated. It was… strange. Rhys thought that Handsome Jack was the man he was currently lying on, embraced by… but really? It was all a mask, a way to scare people enough to keep his throne and make sure everyone stayed in their place. He didn’t even know him, but the sync of a heartbeat can change you, do things to people. Rhys felt safe, protected, by the big, bad CEO and Jack felt comfortable and almost _sedated_ with the lithe brunette in his hold.

The situation they're in is certainly weird. Rhys had never heard of people connecting if they are complete strangers. It is normally people who have known each other for a few years and got along well, making them a perfect match. Maybe, someone up in the sky, as Jack had put it, genuinely thought they are perfect together and really wanted them apart of each others lives. In a way, Rhys supposes he could be the ying to Jack’s yang, keeping him out of trouble with just the change of emotion and heartbeat. But, that would all have to wait. He’d probably find the answers to all his question about the whole thing in due time.

Sleep came surprisingly easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... tell me what you think?  
> This is gonna be a little strange and different to write I think, normally I just write as if they're already in a relationship, and now I'm introducing a completely new concept for it!  
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me your thoughts! :)


	3. Wiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys, Jack and Vaughn research what heart syncing entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been super busy with college work lately so I apologise for taking so long to do this. I also apologise for how short it is, but this will be the last short chapter as it's the final explanation and story setting chapter. I hope it's ok and don't worry about commenting if you don't understand the description, i've never actually had to make up my own AU like this XD

Rhys snuggles into the broad chest he is still lying on, content with the arms resting on his waist and the warmth surrounding him. He'd woken up once that night, a little shocked to see exactly who he was sharing a couch and his rest time with, but quickly remember the previous days events and settled back into sleep easily. When you were asleep, its one of the times when you're most vulnerable. So falling asleep in the arms of a, although notorious killer and infamous Hyperion CEO, stranger should be setting alarm bells off in Rhys' head, but he simply curled his hands into the fabrics of Handsome Jack's clothes and breathed in his scent deeply. He shouldn't be this happy and content with his face pressed to the older man's chest, his hips between his thighs and legs tangled together, but it felt so different than when they'd first met in the elevator or when Rhys had posters of him plastered of his walls at college and stared at them to help him get to sleep. He felt comfortable, protected and his instincts told him he should be devoted to this man, not scared for his life like everyone else seemed to be.

Jack was the same, but he was a little more questionable about his state. He didn't like that fact that this young employee, although cute and a guaranteed good fuck (not a virgin though, someone had definetly already snapped this pretty twink up) had managed to work his way into his heart and head so easily without anything such as a hello. Nobody had been able to do that before, it made him a little nervous. He guessed it was probably related to their hearts syncing, but he couldn’t bare the idea of pushing him away… He brings a hand up and cards it through the younger man’s locks, twisting it around his fingers, causing him to hum gratefully, rubbing his cheek against his chest.

"Morning sleeping beauty.” He coo’s softly.

“Morning.” Rhys chuckles, breathing deep. He didn't know _anything_ about this employee, other than what was already on the ECHOnet.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

_Anything_.

"Comfortable. You got any coffee?"

"Kitchen, shelf above the hob."

_He didn't know anything!_

So why was he being so friendly, so sated, so calm and protective? They'd only just met, not even enough time to find out each others birthdays or favorite colours. Why wasn't he threatening to rip his throat out if he rubbed his cheek against him one more time?! He’s about to get up to make them both a coffee, when the front door clicks, being unlocked, and someone stumbles in.

“Rhys? You awake buddy?” A voice calls from the hallway. Jack looks down at the younger man on his chest, his expression clearly changing into one of worry, biting his bottom lip and eyes going wide.

_'Who’s that?’_ Jack mouthes, cocking an eyebrow to the brunette.

_'My roommate.’_ he replies. “Uh… in here bro.” he calls out to him.

“How was your ni-“ He begins, coming into view and stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him. He drops his over night bag onto the floor, his jaw going slack and eyes widening.

“S’up nerd.” Jack nods a greeting, pulling Rhys closer slightly, as if Vaughn was about to grab the lithe man and run off with him.

“Uhm, h-hi sir…” he stammers, giving a small wave, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and stooping down to pick up his bag.

“Wanna do us a favour? Make some coffee? I was gonna do it, but your kitchen is kinda new to me.” Jack more orders than asks, waving his hand in the general direction of the kitchen in the open plan apartment, keeping his other arm securely wrapped around Rhys.

“Now you’re just being lazy.” Rhys mutters, grinning up at the man, moving to rest on his elbows, boxing the CEO in against the couch cushions.

“Sor- _ry_ for wanting to spend more time with you.” he teases, prodding the younger in his side, earning a small squeak as he instinctively jerks away. “Oh? You ticklish pumpkin?” He smirks, mischievously. He doesn’t give the other man chance to reply, quickly digging and wiggling his fingers into his sides, causing him to shriek in laughter, falling back and collapsing onto the couch, trying to cover himself as he’s attacked. Rhys grins down at him, the younger man's cheeks flushing a deep red and his melodic, cute laughter music to his ears... His heart literally couldn't have chosen anyone more adorable. 

* * *

"So... What happened? I feel like I'm missing either an amazing story or several months of life." Vaughn asks, sitting with the pair in the lounge, awkwardly sipping and nursing his coffee.

"Weeeee synced. Our hearts synced in the elevator when you left to go to 'Opal'." Rhys replies, figuring he can't go too in depth as he wasn't really too sure on the situation himself.

"OK, so... What? You're hearts are beating together and that makes you all chummy and suitable to get married?" The bespeckled man adds, raising an eyebrow, still confused at why mere moments ago they were cuddling and tickling each other on the couch after oy knowing each other for just under a day.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Marriage is a little bit too far up the road right now princess. We're working everything out between us," Jack begins, seeing Rhys pull something up from the ECHOweb on his palm screen display, "I'm hardly gonna kill the guy I'm supposed to be a perfect match with, am I?" He asks, rhetorically, a little surprised that it looked like he was going to receive a reply before Rhys interrupts.

"Two hearts beat as one. There's a whole wiki about it." Rhys mutters, leaning into Jack's side and showing the pair the holoscreen.

"A wiki? Really Rhysie? You work in the top company in the universe and you use wiki?" Jack teases, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, it had the information we're looking for." Rhys replies, grinning as his eyes scan over the information, "it says here that the affect of the heart stnce replicates that of the Alpha/Omega dynamics in animals. The pair will find an intense need to protect and comfort each other, even from day one." He provides, as if to prove his point.

"Oh, I'm definetly the alpha." Jack scoffs, nudgin the man against him lightly.

"Bit confident aren't you? Maybe I'm the alpha." Rhys mutters, causing even Vaughn to laugh.

"Babe, please, you're too cuddly and soft to be an Alhpa." The CEO chuckles, leaning in close, "You want my knot baby?" He purrs into the shell of his war, resting a hand on the younger man's lower abdomen.

"Oh my god, fuck off." Rhys clicks his tongue, earning a cackle from the older man.

"What else does it say?" Vaughn chirps up, clearly wanting to move the covnversation along as quickly as possible.

"Uh-" Rhys hums, his eyes going over all the useless information, trying to pick out anything of interest, "Oh, because the heartbeats are synced, it means that emotions are replicated. So if one partner because frustrated, their heartbeat increases, as well as that of their partner. The partner also has the ability to calm their other half, willing the heart to slow with their own emotion if necessary." He reads off, leaning into the touch of fingers skating gently over the name of his neck. "If a partner dies, the sync is broken and the reamining suffers through a condition of heartbreak, the heart having to return to its original rhythmn and quiet literally simulating the feeling of loneliness. The only way to rectify this is to have another possible partner who can 'mend' it." He finishes, labelling the rest of the information useless and closing his palm display, his hands resting on his lap as Jack idly noses about the crook of his neck. A silence falls between the three, none too sure on what to say to one another, before Vaughn bravely talks the task of starting a conversation. 

"So, you're going to be living together for a while?" He asks, the idea of Rhys moving fromctheir cramped, shared apartment into a, what he guessed, lush penthouse making him slightly jealous.

"Well, Jack's going to stay here for a bit first, and then I'll go to his." Rhys replies, already seeing the morbid expression working into Vaughn's features. 

“Uhh…” Vaughn hums, grabbing his phone and typing a message to Yvette to let her know that he’d bye staying round her’s for the next few weeks.


	4. Committed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna dedicate this chapter to BebeSeeD because near enough all my rhack fics have been book marked by them and the tags are honestly beautiful and heartwarming. Sending a lot of love to you BebeSeeD and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

So work was… interesting. When he’d been personally escorted by his boss's boss and CEO, Handsome Jack had pulled someone’s office chair from under them, effectively causing them to collapse to the floor, and moving it to sit by Rhys. People were, still are, starting at the pair, both out of fear and wonder at why the Hyperion president could be sitting in their office area.

“Uhm… Jack? Don’t you think it’ll be better to watch me from the CCTV?” Rhys asks, messing with the document currently on his screen to make it seem he’s not as awkward as he feels.

"What do you mean cupcake?” The CEO asks, cocking an eyebrow toward him expectantly.

"Well, the whole reason why we’re spending time together is to get to know each other and our personal company better right? Well, being here, everyone is too scared to approach me.” He explains, turning on his swivel chair to face the other man.

"Good point,” He replies after a few seconds, mulling his words over in his head, “I’ll meet you back at your’s at the end of the day.”

“See you then.” Rhys nods, turning back to his desk as the CEO stands and begins to walk away. However, he quickly swivels on his heels, grabbing the brunette’s hand and placing a chaste kiss to the soft skin on top. Then, he leaves without a word, just several workers, including Rhys, staring at his back.

"Rhys.” someone calls from another cubicle when they were certain the top boss had left, “What was that about?”   
He’s pretty certain his name is Brad… or Chad. Eh, who knows.

“What was _what_ about?” he asks, not really wanting to indulge him in what exactly was going on between him and Jack. But, too many people were looking over now, clearly interested in the answer he would give. And they weren’t going to leave him alone until he gave a sufficient answer.

“With Jack?! I’m pretty sure he didn’t just give you a handshake."

"Oh… Um… we- synced. Our hearts, they... synced.” Rhys replies, his voice hesitant and awkward.

"Fuck off, no way!” Somebody else shouts.

"Yeah, like _his_ heart would sync with anyone."

“That’s not true… I’ve heard that he’s heartbroken. Maybe Rhys has helped mend that."

“Heartbroken by who? I don’t remember Handsome Jack having a partner and if he did, when did they die?!"

“HEY!” Rhys barks, suddenly growing protective over the older man, “It’s none of your business. None of you have the right to talk about him like that.” He really didn’t like their tones when talking about the CEO. Had they always talked about him like that? He can’t remember… His phone suddenly vibrates against his desk, dragging his eyes from Chad and to the device's lit up screen, displaying Jack’s contact and a message underneath. They’d exchanged numbers last night.

 _'I’ve only been gone like two minuets. What’s got you so pissed that my heartbeat’s going a mile a minuet?'_  
Rhys smirk’s knowing the man was probably still in the elevator, not even having reached his office before texting him.

 _'These assholes are being nosey. I don’t like the way they’re talking about you.’_ he types his reply, hitting send before he reconsiders and spends an hour thinking on what to say.

 _‘I’m a big boy Rhysie, I can handle myself ;)’_ The reply comes through almost immediately.

 _‘I know… still doesn’t stop me from getting annoyed though.’_ He replies, feeling his face flush at just typing it out.

 _‘We’ve only known each other a day sweetheart. Why you getting so protective? ;3’_ he teases, causing the younger man to hesitate, before switching his phone onto silent and placing it face down on his desk. He had important work to do and couldn’t use the excuse ‘my love interest is Handsome Jack’ to push it away and cause stocks in the company to fall.  
That, and he didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t embarrass him and give Jack something to tease him with later on.

* * *

Jack's day was pretty boring. Between typing up some notes and glancing over at his monitor every so often to check on Rhys, he was incredibly bored. Rhys looked bored too, sitting in his cubicle, doing the occasional paper he was handed. He'd dissapeared at some point, Jack wasn't looking when he'd gotten up and was met with an empty chair when he did look up, and had yet to come back. He probably wouldn't have been bothered by it, if he didn't subconsciously feel his heartbeat speeding up. Fear suddenly grips him, jolting him into a third person feeling for a second, before he's finally able to gain control of himself. What was that?! Pushing up from his chair, he vaults his desk and stalks out of the room, passing his frantic receptionist who was babbling something about how he was going to be late for his meeting with R&D. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dials Rhys' number, before hitting the number for his department floor and thumbing the close door button repeatedly as the thrum of his phone calling Rhys' buzzes in his ear. After a few moments, it switches to voicemail and Jack feels another surge of fear and panic wash over him, but he wasn't too sure if it was Rhys or him this time. When the elevator finally reaches his destination, the first place he goes to is Rhys' department office, just in case he had shown his face there since he last saw on the CCTV. He really hopped that he was overreacting. That he was back at his desk and just panicking because the idiot had deleted a file or something. But, he's dissapointed. His cubicle's still empty.

"Right, who knows where the _fuck_ Rhys has gone?! I need an answer without the _'uh-uhhh's'_ or _'Ohmygod Handsome Jack!'_ " He growls, his voice traveling through the room, silencing any of the small talk that was going on.

"He said he was going to the photocopier to scan some files." A reply comes immediately. Jack doesn't wait anytime before taking off again, steaming down the corridor toward the end of the hall where most floors had their printers and photocopiers situated. He can already here voices before he turns the corner. The voice sounded familiar.

"You really shouldn't lie Rhys. Y'know what happens to liars right?"

"I'm not lying. I only told them because otherwise they'd torment me until I did." Rhys barks a reply, his voice strong but another bucket of fear being dumped on him and his racing heartbeat proved to Jack that he was still terrified.

"Ha, yeah, like you and _Jack_ really did sync. If you did, I'm pretty sure he'd be here right now because you're basically dripping with fear. I'm supprised you haven't _pissed_ yourself yet." The male assiliant scoffs. When Jack rounds into the adjoining corridor, nobody notices him. But he sees everything. Rhys is backed up against the photocopier, a gun held to his chest, blood dripping from his shoulder and a broad body caging him in. He can already tell from the smarmy look, black hair (implants) and beard that it was Vasquez. Honestly, he was a little surprised. He didn't think that the guy who worked up from the mailroom had this big a pair of balls.

"And as if by magic," Jack begins to announce, taking pride in how ridged Vasquez becomes from just his voice, "I appear."

"H-Handsome Jack, sir..." He stammers, quickly turning on his heels to face the CEO, pocketing the pistol to keep it out of sight.

"What are you doing with that employee there, wallethead?" He asks, his voice having an almost airy tone to it.

"Just- ah, teaching Rhys here not to lie to his superiors."

"Superior? Oh, yeah, you took over that other idiot, right? Hendrickson or summit."

"Henderson." Vasquez corrects, noting how Jack's eyes were looking past him and are settled on Rhys' bloody shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, _whatever_. So, wanna tell me exactly what was going on?" He asks, moving to examine the pretty deep bullet wound that has torn through the fabrics of Rhys' clothes and that he was currently cradling with his cybernetic hand.

"Hah- he was, um, saying that you synced. Which is fucking ridiculous because like you'd hang around with some worthless, nobody employee." He laughs, making a joke of the whole situation.

"Hm, well... Out of all the people you could've hurt in this company, you shoot probably the _only_ person who was telling the truth." He replies, snaking an arm around the brunette's lithe waist and ugring him to use him to carry most of his weight, his skin visibly paling from the blood loss.

"Jack~" Rhys breathes, slowly feeling distant and the pounding of Jack's heartbeat echoing in his chest. When the CEO realises, he instantly wills himself to calm down, Rhys being to weal to do it for him.

"Right so because I need to get this one to hospital and I'm concerned what affect my rage might have on him, I'm gonna give you ten minuets to get off my fucking station!" He growls, slipping his other arm to the back of Rhys' knees, hoisting him up into his arms.

“You gonna stay awake for me pumpkin?” he coo’s to him softly, careful not to hurt him too much. There’s a hesitation, before Rhys silently nods his head, his eyes clearly drooping and head lolling slightly. “No, c’mon babe, keep those pretty eyes open.” Jack breathes, breaking into a run, quick enough that he would get to med bay just in time before he eventually passed out, but slow enough to assure himself that he wasn’t going to hurt the younger man.

* * *

He was woken up by the feeling of his heart beating at a regular rhythm, but pounding against his chest and he could feel the quiver it emitted. He ached. Like, everywhere ached. But the pain in his shoulder was most prominent. Although he worked in one of the most dangerous companies of them all, where the kill rate was three to one and there was at least one suicide every month, he never expected to find himself on the other end of a gun, the muzzle pointing directly at him. Surprisingly, getting shot was at the very back of his mind. So when he’d bumped into Vasquez and the first thing that had happened was him being dragged out of the corridor, questioned and shot when he didn’t answer, threw him into shock more than anything.

"Please stop worrying, I'm not dying." Rhys chuckles softly, cracking his eyes open to look at Jack sitting in a chair by his hospital bed, hard worried in his hair as he rests his head down. "Am I?" He panicks, noting the several tubes attached to his organic arm and how Jack still hasn't looked up to him.

"Hah, no Kiddo. You're fine. You just lost a bit of blood, so the docs wanna keep you in to make sure your fluids are stable and shit." Jack grins tiredly, finally looking up at the younger man.

"What happened?" The lither man asks, his eyebrows furrowing and reach his hand out. Jack takes it, gently rubbing his fingertips on his skin, his eyes tired and hair mussed.

"You worried me Kitten. First of all your on CCTV, then you're gone and I find you've been shot. Plus, controlling your heartbeat is tiring work. I really wanted to punch the shit out of Wallethead back there." He replies, giving in to Rhys' small tugs and gentle coaxing, and clambers onto the bed to lie on his side next to the employee.

"Well I'm fine now... Kinda." He smirks, the room wobbling ever so slightly. However, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tried to use Jack as a distraction, he couldn't nul the fear of a gun being pointed at him.

"Jack?" He breathes, his lip quivering slightly and water collecting in his eyes.

"Yeah pumpkin?" Jack coo's bringing a hand up to stroke softly through his hair.

"Can we go home now?" He asks, shuffling forward to bury his face into the broader man's chest.

"I really wanna say yes baby, but the docs wanna keep you in for the night. Gotta keep an eye on you." He replies, his heartbreaking at having to tell the younger man this. He knew how scared Rhys was right now, how he felt like he constantly needed to watch his back... and Jack was the only person he trusted right now. "I promise you, as soon as you get discharged, I'll take you straight home. OK?" He purrs softly.

"Mm-hm." Rhys whines, rubbing his face gently against Jack, finding that his warmth lulled him into an easy state of mind.

* * *

Rhys didn't get much sleep. He was too awake from sleeping through most of the day and the fear that someone might burst into the hospital room with a gun. He was quiet content on watching Jack slip into slumber, his lips parted just enough so his teeth peaked out and warm air escaped, brushing over Rhys' cheek. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, there weren't any frown lines or sinister smirks, just a calm quiet. He'd said something about having a serious talk before he fell asleep, but decided to leave it for now so not to stress Rhys during his recovery. Really, by leaving it, it just made him panic further. But he'd looked so tired, Rhys couldn't find it in himself to wake the CEO up again, so let him be. Morning was slowly coming in, Helios' lights gently lighting to a warm, dim glow, to rouse people from their sleeps gently and effectively. He'd only fallen asleep once or twice during the night to pure exhaustion, but quickly being roused half an hour later by a meaningless noise. He'd kept himself occupied with any games he had on his ECHO, watching Jack sleep or watching the galaxy through the window. Glancing over to the clock, he sighs slightly at seeing it was only seven.

"Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" Jack groans, causing the younger man to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

"No." He mumbles, a look of shame coming to his face that he'd allowed to be kept awake all night by what had happened.

"Idiot," the CEO sighs, cracking an eye open to wrap an arm around the man's lithe waist, "should've woken me up. I would've stayed awake with you." He sighs, pulling him close.

"No, that's not fair. You looked so tired, you needed the rest." Rhys insists, mewling at his touch.

"Now that's not fair on both of us."

"What?" Rhys frowns, confusion gripping him.

"It's my fault you're in this position-" he begins, but is quickly interrupted by Rhys.

"How? Jack, if you think that you didn't get to me on time then-" he starts, his words frantically tumbling from his lips in an attempt to soothe the older man.

"Hey, no, Rhysie... Listen to me." He shushes, taking his hands in his own, running his thumbs over his knuckles, " now that we've synced, you're gonna be a main target... Either to get to me, to get public attention or get information. You getting shot is on me. Now, I will protect you to the best that I can... But I need to know that you're OK with going through with the risks that are associated with being with me. If not, I'll get you and your friends/family to a safe house asap." He explains, his words honest and... Scared? Jack was truly scared of telling Rhys this, in case he did decide it wasn't worth it... He didn't want to lose Rhys before he even had a chance to know him better.

"Jack, I wanna be with you. Our hearts synced and I couldn't wish it to be with anyone else." He breathes, inching forward slightly, keeping his hetrochromatic eyes locked with his. Jack closes the distance between them a little swifter than he though, quiet literally slamming their mouths together. The kiss is short, but no lacking passion. It was filled with lust, love, want... And Rhys just wanted more. But his patched up shoulder protested against that idea.

"C'mon, let's get you home. Just like I promised."


	5. Promoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discusses Rhys' new job position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am that this took, like, forever to upload. I've got so much college work and then I had terrible writers block (Those that are also reading 'Young Love' I also apologise as this is the same reason) but I'm hoping that this makes up for it?  
> Enjoy the fluff.

“Rhys? What happened to you?!” Vaughn breathes, watching as Rhys walks in, Jack holding the door open for him as he cradles his shoulder. The bespectacled man eyes the CEO suspiciously and maybe even accusingly.

“It wasn't me shorty, before you go accusing.” Jack drones, noticing the look he was getting. “It was his shit-head ex-manager.” 

“Assquez did this to you?” Vaughn scowls, urging the young brunette to sit on the couch.

“Assquez?” Jack snickers, trying hard not to double over in laughter, “That beats Wallethead.” He sighs, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Wallet head?” Vaughn questions, moving to grab a drink from the kitchen.

“Hair implants.” He replies, simply.

“No way!"

“Mm-hm.” Jack nods, sitting next to Rhys an unbuttoning his shirt. The other man flinches away from him instinctively, but Jack grabs him gently to keep him place. “No, c’mon sweetheart… I need to check this.” he coo’s gently. Rhys whines slightly in a mini protest, but easily gives in, knowing if anyone was to do it, he’d prefer it to be Jack. The CEO was gentle with him and any pain, if any, that he was to cause, it would be by accident He leans back into the plush cushions of the couch, humming slightly as the other man covers his touches with soft, gentle rubs of his fingertips, making circular motions on his flesh. He can feel Jack careful peel the dressing away, causing the young brunette to hiss slightly as the fresh air smothers his fresh wound.

"Oh god... Its so red and shiny... And wet and just plain gross. Ugh- I think I'm gonna barf." Vaughn groans, his face paling and his cheeks puffing out as he tries to hold whatever he had for lunch down.

"Hey, be a bit considerate, your friend's just been fucking shot." Jack growls softly, reapplying the dressing to Rhys' shoulder.

"Heh, I never would've pinned Handsome Jack for being considerate." Rhys teases, his tone cheerful, although he was still tired and weak.

"Watch it babe. You might be my number one priority and my favourite person right now, but that doesn't stop me from punishing your ass later." He smirks, his words warningly playful. Rhys can hear the strained groan from Vaughn, causing him to grin and, if he did hear, Jack chose to ignore it as he leans forward to press his lips to his.

"If you ever have something like that happen again," he begins, parting slightly, keeping his thumb and forefinger presses the the younger's pale skin of his chin, "you call me straight away before it gets out of hand. I don't wanna see you hurt again."

"Mmhm." Rhys hums, pawing at the man to lean down for another kiss.

"Promise me Rhys." He demands, refusing to buckle to the younger man until he got the answer he wanted.

"I don't like it when you use my name, it makes everything so serious." Rhys shudders.

"That's because this _is_ serious." Jack reminds.

"Hmm. OK, I promise." Rhys grins, happy that Jack finally gives in and allows himself to be tugged down for another kiss.

"Good."

* * *

Rhys snuggles down into the cushions, bringing the covers up to his face and relishing in the feeling of a familiar warmth at his back, an arm resting on his waist. He could feel sleep beckoning, urging, _begging_ him to follow his partner, but he couldn't stop himself from turning slightly in the older man's arms to watch as the big, bad CEO slept away soundly. His mask still in place, but the strong, fearless demeanour gone and a soft, carefree expression replacing it. Jack had carried him to bed that night, despite all the protesting and in writing from the brunette that he'd been shot in his shoulder and that his legs were perfectly functional. Jack had fallen asleep pretty easily, but Rhys, having to sleep in awkward positions so not to hurt his shoulder anymore than it was already throbbing, was struggling. By the looks of things, he was going to have to wait it out before his body physically couldn't keep him awake anymore and even the ache of his shoulder is dulled out. Currently though, he's content with just watching the older man sleep. He tries to sync his breathing with his, both their torso's rising and falling at the same time, forcing the sheets to move along with their gentle rhythm.

"Can't sleep?" Jack asks, the sudden question causing Rhys to jump. When did he wake up? Was he even asleep? And how did he know Rhys wasn't asleep without even opening his eyes?

"H-How-?" Rhys stammers, leaning back slightly to get a fuller view of the masked face.

"Intuition kiddo." Jack smirks, finally cracking his eyes open. Rhys is thankful that it’s only light enough to see each other’s faces and that the light dusting of a blush goes unnoticed as he sticks his tongue out at the other man.

“That’s rude, shouldn't you show respect to your boss, your saviour, your soul ma-“ Jack begins to list, pressing his hand into the small of his back to pull him closer.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get dramatic with me.” Rhys chuckles, snuggling his body close and kissing song the CEO’s collarbones.

“Life with me _is_ dramatic babe.” Jack purrs, nosing the brunette’s hair, the smell of hairspray and gel wafting up his nose, the substances not yet washed from his hair.

“Mm.” Rhys hums, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Hey, um, I was thinking,” the older man suddenly begins, causing the other to look up at him, his eyes lidded and tired, “Do you maybe… wanna go to dinner tomorrow? With me?” He stammers, seeming to force the senate out in case his offer was rejected, “We need to get to know each other and I figured, what better way than over dinner? Besides, being as we’re supposed to be together, we haven’t yet been on a date yet so-"

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Rhys giggles, interrupting the meaningless babbling that Jack was verging on.

“Cool. OK. So… dinner at six? Window seat at ‘The Solar System’?” He grins, rubbing his dumb gently over the nape of his neck.

“Sounds good.” Rhys nods, not even questioning how he was able to get a seat in the most in demand restaurant on Helios. He’s the CEO and president of Hyperion, he could get what ever he damn wanted from this company without so much as a lift of his finger.

“Try and get some sleep now, yeah?” Jack breathes, his words soft and gentle as he cards his fingers through his hair. Rhys nods and finds it easy to slip into slumber.

* * *

“C’mon, get up asshole. You've been asleep for two hours of your shift. You told me you’d get up three hours ago and you’re still in bed.” Jack calls, prodding and pushing at the younger man’s shoulder, tug the sheets of him and pulling it down to his waist.

“Ngh~!” Rhys whines, feeling around to pull them back up to his face, pushing his head further into the pillows. However, his eyes suddenly shoot open as Jack’s words fully embed in his head. “Two hours?! Oh my god, Vasquez is gonna kill me!” He exclaims, throwing the covers fully off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Suddenly, a weight presses on his chest, pushing him back to lie on the bed.

“Jack, what the hell? You were just complaining that-"

“Wallethead isn't here anymore, remember?” He smirks, leaning over him, “Besides, you’re not going down to the office today. You’re spending your day with me. Gonna see what it’s like to work in the big office, sit in the king’s chair and talk about your new job position.” He adds, waggling his eyebrows, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“New job?” Rhys frowns, taking Jack’s hand as he helps to hoist him up off the mattress.

“Ah-ah, more talk about that later. Right now, get dressed and read for a day as the CEO. I’ll meet you in the lounge.” He purrs, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips and smacking his ass before leaving the bedroom. Rhys doesn’t spend too long getting changed, slipping into his trousers, throwing his blue button up shirt on and deciding against the tie and jacket. He moves into the bathroom to brush his teeth and lonely style his hair before meeting Jack at the couch.

“C’mere.” Jack calls, standing from the couch waiting for the employee to stand close. he tugs on the shirt, untucking the left half, the right side already hanging out of his belt. “Better.” he grins, watching Rhys roll his eyes, “Ready?” he asks, holding his arm out for the other to take.

“Hold on.” Rhys mutters, dashing to the kitchen to grab something from the cupboard.

“What’s that? It smells like… cardboard.” Jack mutters, his lip curling and his nose up turning slightly.

“Rice cake.” Rhys grins, taking a bit from the door that has a thin layer of chocolate drizzled on top, “Breakfast. Wanna try?” he offers, extending his arm to the CEO.

“Nah thanks kiddo.” Jack frowns, hooking his arm with his, eyeing the food almost accusingly. They walk in a relatively comfortable silence to the elevator, bar the occasional notice as Rhys snaps of some of his Rice cake, arms linked and crowds parting.

"You better finish that before we get to my office." Jack chuckles. Rhys pops the last piece between his lips, causing them to look a lot plumper and fuller, reeling it into his mouth almost teasingly.

"Done." He grins as they step into the elevator. A few other people decide that whatever they were doing was important enough that they needed to catch this elevator and risk stepping into the same confined space as Handsome Jack. The CEO, however, couldn't care less, he was too entrance by Rhys' lips.

"Calm down." The brunette grins, bringing a hand up to the man's broad chest, tapping his index finger a few times over where his heart is beating a few beats quicker. Jack can feel his heart calming, but he can't decide whether that was due to his own will or Rhys'.

"I can't help it, fucking hell~" he breathes, circling his arms around Rhys' waist, pulling him close, still minding his shoulder, and pressing their lips together in a fervent kiss. They stay like that, at the back of the elevator, lips pressed against one another's and tangled in each others embrace, other occupants trying to to stare and feeling awkward until their stop, until they begins to slow to a stop on Jack's office floor.

"Kay kitten," Jack announces, interrupting their kisses and leading the younger man out, "here we are again."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this..." Rhys mutters, following the CEO into the expansive space with the perfect view of the cracked face of Elpis, allowing himself to be lead by the hand.

"Better hope you do, gonna be spending more time up here kiddo." He smirks, moving to behind the desk and sitting down on his gold office throne chair, sighing as the dopamine injectors get to work with the contact, pulling the younger man to sit on his lap. Gingerly, Rhys settles, leaning back into the older man, his head rolling back to rest on his shoulder, conscious that they _were_ actually at work.

"This is nice." Rhys hums after a few minuets of silence pass by, his eyes begging him to allow them to shut.

"See, getting cosy already." Jack smirks, reaching up to run his fingers gently along his partners jawline.

"Mm." Rhys smiles, lifting his chin slightly, his lips parting and a small gasp passing through as fingers begin to trace downward, touching all over his sensitive skin.

"So, I haven't told you yet," Jack starts, nuzzling his nose to the nape of the younger's neck, "you're being promoted. You're getting Wallethead's old job."

"What?! Really?" Rhys practically exclaims, almost falling back as he tries to turn around on Jack's lap, the CEO's firm hands on the small of his back keeping him up right.

"Careful." He chuckles, smiling warmly at the other as hands come to rest on his shoulders for support, "I looked over your résumé and reports, you were way more qualified than that asshole. Besides, you're pals told me that you were originally up for the job until Vasquez killed Henderson." He explains, moving to kiss along the black ink on his neck.

"Yeah, he threatened to demote me to Assistant Vice Janitor if I had anything to say about his promotion." The brunette chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck at the distant memory.

" _Bastard_ _._ I should've just shot him." He growls, continually pressing his lips to Rhys' skin, "You start tomorrow. I've got a new suit already being tailored for you. I'll run you through everything later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rice cakes are like my FAVOURITE snack!  
> but everyone always relates it to eating cardboard...
> 
> I don't understand why.


	6. Couldn't Wait Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh~ college work is actually killing me DX
> 
> It's really slowing down my writing and, in all honesty, that makes me a little upset.  
> I absolutely love writing for you guys, but when I get chance, I feel like my hearts not fully in it because I feel guilty about taking a break from college work.  
> I'm sorry if this chapters not up to standard guys :/ Just four more weeks and everything will be back to normal though.

The suit was amazing! Made from the highest quality materials and fabrics, sewn together by those with the best hands and fitted him like a glove. In a way, it was kinda scary how Jack had gotten his exact measurement, down to a T, to pass on to the tailor, but that was at the very back of his mind right now. He couldn't get over how fucking amazing he looked in this suit! Black, although an unusual pick for Handsome Jack, suited him. Black silk shirt, black blazer jacket and black pressed trousers... Of course Hyperion yellow had been incorporated as well. The were the colour of the glass that is seated neatly on the silver stud buttons on his blazer. Nice. It was smartly casual. Suddenly, a long, loud whistle echoes around the fitting room as Rhys spies the CEO leaning on the door frame in the mirror.

"Looking good pumpkin." He purrs, making his way forward, climbing the small amount of stairs to wrap his arms around the others lithe waist, pulling him back close, the bodies pressed flush together, "I have great taste in clothing huh? No need to thank me." He adds, grinning cockily at him in the mirror.

"I could've guessed you chose this. Bit tight on the ass and crotch." Rhys chuckles, pulling on the cuff of his shirt.

"Best part about it babe." Jack smirks, sliding his hands downs to cup the brunettes ass, giving a handful squeeze and patting down, causing the younger man to jump slightly.

"I'd rather you not crease up my nice, new suit Jack." Rhys teases, poking his tongue out a little and moving from his hold.

“Technically, it’s _my_ new suit.” Jack throws back, massaging his fingertips into Rhys’ ass, pressing kisses over the crook of his neck.

"Well its on _my_ body, so currently it's _mine._ " He smirks, moving from Jack's touch to hop down the stairs, graceful and light. Rhys can feel his heartbeat begin to pound a fraction harder in his chest and speed up slightly. Glancing back at the older man, he falters at seeing him standing stock still, his hands curling and uncurling, nervousness sneaking up on him.

"Jack?-"

"I could always take that suit off you." He purrs, instantly snapping back into his playful, confident self. Rhys was a little shocked. Although the CEO had a certain reputation consisting of one night stands and at work blowjobs, they had never once talked about sex with each other. Jack had never forced him into it, the furthest they'd gotten was cuddles and kisses. They were taking it slow and Rhys appreciated that. He also knew how nervous Jack was right now, as if what he'd just said was a fuck up of sorts. So although he was a taken aback, he had no quarrel with being driven back against the wall, hands crowding around him and caging him in. Back hesitates, hovering over the lither man for a second, giving him the chance to push him away if he doesn't want this. However, relieve washes over him as he dips down, attacking the young brunette's collar bones with his lips, drawing out a small moan from him to his satisfaction. Rhys cards his fingers into the back of Jack's hair, urging him to continue, spurring him on with gentle touches and rubbing circles into his scalp. A knee slips in between his legs, prying them open easily and pressing a thigh to his crotch. Rhys groans as Jack brings his leg up just high enough to take some of the weight of his feet, causing friction between the pair. Jack manages to undo the first top button of Rhys' shirt, before he's interrupted by the shrill chime of his comm. He growls in annoyance, before answering with a barked 'yes!'. He, reluctantly, pulls away from the younger man and shoots an apologetic look to him, before glaring down at his comm. Something about a cock up in R&D on the latest prototype.

"I gotta dash sweetheart, but I'll come up and see you straight afterwards OK?" Jack promises, pushing past the curtain and entering the main tailor shop.

"OK, try not to kill _too_ many people." Rhys calls back, smiling warmly.

"No promises kiddo, and hey~ that button better still be undone when I get to your office." He shoots back, his tone a playful warning. 

* * *

The day was slow. Like, _really_ slow. He'd spent most of it lounging around in his office chair (the leather chair which leant back when you kick your feet up onto the desk) with Vaughn and Yvette, only leaving when to get some lunch with them to eat in said office. When they'd headed off back to their own departments, Rhys was left in the entirety of his office alone and bored. He thought that the R&D problem would've been sorted by now. It had already been four hours since Jack had left and if Rhys' ever increasing heartbeat was anything to go by, it wasn't a very enjoyable time. Most of the time he tries to will it down, calm his heart and soothe the CEO as well, but it was beginning to get difficult as the anger only built. After about half an hour of his heart hammering against his chest like crazy, its begins to slow, the thing provoking Jack probably not around anymore...  
A few more minuets pass, before the door to his office swings open, causing the young brunette to jump slightly, and Jack storms in.

"Sorry kiddo," he sighs, feeling his own heart miss a beat, "didn't mean to startle you."

"Rough time?" Rhys asks, brushing it off and standing from his chair.

"Fricking idiots wouldn't know North if you gave them a compass." He growls, allowing the younger man to take him by the shoulders and lead him toward the office chair, sitting him down and clambering on top, straddling his thighs.

"You really don't like R&D huh?" He chuckles, keeping his hands firmly on his broad shoulders, digging the tips of his fingertips in and rubbing in slow, small circles.

"No. Let me tell you kitten, it's fucking nasty down there. If you ever go down, take a pistol and either me or a guard because I wouldn't be surprised if some dickbag opened up the stalker enclosure by mistake." He replies, humming slightly as he lulls gently to the touch.

" _You~_ just need to relax. Stop thinking about it and just focus on the silence of the room and the touch of my fingers." He soothes, regretting his words almost as soon as he's said them.

"Why, where are you're fingers gonna go baby?" He purrs almost instantly, bucking his hips up into the other slightly, "I see you've left that button undone for me." He observes, bringing a hand up to fiddle with the 'v' shape the parted fabric was making.

"Mm, couldn't deny a request from CEO himself." Rhys hums, feeling both their heartbeats quicken in pace, excitement getting the better of them. "You have more layers than me." He whines quietly.

"Well, better get to work then Kitten." Jack grins, making quick work of Rhys' belt buckle, before sliding the leather from the belt loop and undoing the front of his trousers.

"I thought you didn't want to rush anything?" the brunette teases, tugging off the other's jacket, unclasping his waist coat and slipping of his white shirt, before moving to pull of his Hyperion jumper.

"I don't think I can wait anymore babe." He breathes, his breath brushing the shell of his ear as he begins to undo his shirt. 

"Well maybe you should be the one to hurry up then," Rhys giggles, finally pulling the final layer over Jack's head before getting to work on his belt and trousers, "And not wear so many bloody layers." he mutters in a huff.

"Gotta keep people guessing what's underneath cutie." He smirks, wiggling Rhys' trousers down his hips, urging him to hover just high enough and long enough to let him slip it down his thigh, along with his boxers.

"What?" Rhys murmurs, noting how the CEO was currently looking down, his eyes clued to his now exposed, erect length.

"You've got such a pretty cock Rhysie." He purrs, taking Rhys' already red, leaking cock in his hand, pushing the bead of pre-cum with his thumb, rubbing it over the slit with the pad.

"Mm-Ah _Jack~!_ " Rhys moans, rolling his hips into the older man's hand.

"You've still got a job to do." Jack sings, circling his hips under the man, urging him to continue stripping him. Rhys whines as he tries to quickly remove the clothing on the other's lower half.

" _Theeeere_ you go sweetheart." he coo's gently, pulling his cock from the confines of his underwear. Rhys drops from his lap and onto his knees, running his hands up the inner part of his thighs, tickling the skin there and layering kisses on his flesh. "What better way to spend the first day in your office," he begins, his cocky tone interrupted by a sudden intake of a hissed breath, "than sucking your bosses dick." he smirks, running his fingers through the brunette's hair as he takes his length into his mouth. "Ssshit- you're good at this kitten." he sighs, bucking his hips, restraining himself so not to be too rough with him. He begins to lean forward, careful not the push into the younger man in front of him, his hand snaking down the line of his spine, his middle finger dipping between his cheeks, causing Rhys to squeak against him. Jack can't help but groan as Rhys takes him further, his cock touching the back of his throat and the brunette seems unfazed, despite the slightly chocking and gagging noises he's forced to make. His tongue laves the underside of his length, rubbing against it as he bobs his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently.

"You're so beautiful." he purrs, urging the man up to lean against the desk.

"Jack please _-ah!_ " Rhys begs, before cutting himself off from the feeling of a finger entering then puckered ring of flesh, easing in gently before another joins and carefully scissors him open.

"C'mon, _please!_ " He begs, backing himself back onto his fingers slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on there kitten." Jack chuckles, pulling away to line his tip up with Rhys' entrance.

"You're so tight." Jack groans, pressing his torso to Rhys' back, his hand gripping the man's lithe hips as he pushes into him. He settles inside him for a few seconds, before pulling back and gently beginning to rock his hips, setting up a slowly increasing pace. He begins to press gentle kisses and nips over the length of his shoulders and crook of his neck, smirking against his skin as his pace gets quicker, so does Rhys' moaning. The other's heartbeat is banging crazy in his chest, definitely assuring himself that Rhys was enjoying this as much as he was.

"J-Jack I'm gonna~"

"Already? That wasn't even ten minuets." He teases softly.

"You're so big~ _Ahh!_ " He cries, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he cums, his finish roping over the desk and his stomach. Rhys' orgasm causes him to tighten and clamp down on Jack's cock, causing him to moan and come closer to his own finish. Finally, he releases into the younger man, before falling to lie on his back, both collapsed on the desk, waiting a couple of minuets before actually slipping out of the man, smirking as the lither shudders at the feeling of cum trickling down the inside of his thighs.

"You're hearts still pounding." Jack muses, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Rhys' neck.

"So is yours." He shoots back, his words breathless, but a lively smirk coming to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and thank you for being so patient with me! I really appreciate it! <3


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys didn't realise that his promotion meant he was required to take trips to Pandora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter than anything, just to let you guys know that I'm still here, haven't forgotten about this fic and to set myself up for the next chapter :)
> 
> Hope everyone is OK with that XD

Rhys shouldn't be so nervous. Jack had talked him through what his job entails, he was various documents and nots in case he gets stuck and he got on well with his former coworkers, now his worker bees. No one opposed to him taking up this position, he'd even heard a few congratulations and sighs of relief that Vasquez was no longer in the picture. He knew what he was doing, but Jack still had to calm him down this morning because of his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

"You'll be fine Kitten. I'll come and check on you during break and take you to lunch." He'd said, running fingers through the man's not yet styled hair. When Rhys arrived at the office, however, all the older man's advice had been sucked out of the window and into the vacuum of space. It just felt awkward. Plenty of people had come up to him to congratulate him on his new role and express their happiness now that Vasquez is gone, but it didn't ease his mind any. As he enters his new office, his phone vibrates in his breast pocket.

_'Calm down princess, you'll do awesome. If anyone gets too rowdy or out of hand, send them up to me. I'll come down and see you after this meeting <3'_

It's a text from Jack. He mentally reads it with a smile, but is quick to type out his own reply.

_'I didn't think my heart was beating that bad :") I look forward to seeing you.'_

_'You're joking right? My heart is hitting so hard against my chest it's gonna bruise my ribs! XD Trust me baby, times gonna fly by.'_ The CEO replies. Rhys settles back into his chair slightly, leaning back just enough that he feels the need to hold the armrests to stop himself from falling back. He didn't have anything to do for the time being. Him and Jack had gone through all the paper work yesterday, so all he has to do is wait for the next thing to come through his ECHOcomm. But he didn't realise how long that would take. You'd think that the head of Sales would have a lot of work, documents, emails...  
Nope.  
Time dragged, despite Jack saying it would fly. Although it was actually only two hours since Jack had text him, it felt like five. As if the CEO could read his thoughts as well as feel his heartbeat, the door to his office swing gently open and the man himself enters, swaggering his way up to the desk.

"Hey Kitten, how's the bossing around going? Keeping these dicks busy and in line?" He asks, rounding the desk to lean against the edge in front of the younger brunette.

" _Nothing's_ come through... I'm _bored_ and don't know what to do with myself. You said this role would be busy Jack." he groans, resting an elbow on the arm of his chair to prop his head up.

"Well, don't wish it all away too quickly kiddo, work will come flooding in soon enough." He chuckles, folding his arms across his chest, "Anyway, right now, we've got some stuff to do. Unfortunately, Pandora requires our attention, which means we've gotta prep for the trip. I'm taking it that you don't know how to shoot a gun."

"Nope and I don't plan too." He replies, his voice confident and stern.

"I'm sorry cupcake, but you can't go down to Pandora without knowing how to protect yourself. I've booked target practice for us in thirty minuets, so wrap up here and get your sexy ass down to the firing range." Jack shrugs, kicking of from the desk.

"Nonono, I am not learning that-" Rhys begins, before he abruptly cuts himself off when Jack's hands come to rest on the arms of his chair, caging him in. He leans forward, smirking slightly at the accelerated heartbeat.

"C'mon Rhysie, if not for you, for me. I want to know that you'll be safe and protected if something happens which means I can't be there." he whispers into the shell of his ear.

"B-But you wouldn't-" He stammers, his hands fidgeting awkwardly in his lap.

"It'd mean so much to me..." Jack breathes, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of the younger man's neck. Rhys' hands come to settle on his broad shoulders.

"O-Ok." He nods, his eyes slating shut as Jack's lips press small, soft  kisses to his neck and under his ear.

"Thank you baby. I'll make sure you're safe and trained up well. Promise." He swears, running his hand gently through the other's hair. 

* * *

Jack watches the head of Sales department enter the shooting range from the, fairly secure, metal, mechanical doors, currently guarded by armed soldiers. He looked off. Uncertain... Nervous.

"There's my special boy!" Jack welcomes with a purr, opening his arms out to the younger man. Rhys smiles awkwardly and walks into his arms, allowing Jack to calm his heart and his scent to invade his nose.

"Don't be too nervous, OK Kitten?" Jack soothes, nuzzling his nose into the brunettes hair, "shooting a gun is a cake walk. The only bad thing is the recoil, which can hurt a little if it comes too strong, but you get used to it. Besides, I'm here to help you every step of the way." He develops, keeping Rhys held tightly in his arms for the explanation, before finally unwrapping him and leading him over to the gun rack with a hand pressed to the small of his back. The other clings tight.

"So, you're just gonna be issued with a standard Hyperion pistol whilst you're down there. Just enough so not to weigh you down or draw any attention, but enough to blow some bandits brains out if push comes to shove." He begins, selecting the gun from the rack and showing it to Rhys. He does offer it to him to hold, to get to know the weight and feel of the gun, but he politely refuses, obvious fear and worry in his features. "Seems kinda pointless showing you anything else at the moment. If you like it, we'll get you looking at msg's, shotguns, rifles, the works... But for now, let's just keep you on a survivor knowledge level."

“Okay…” Rhys nods, his voice shaky and uncertain. 

“Right, so before you eve consider using a gun, you wanna remember that you always need to treat a gun as though it’s loaded and never point the muzzle at something you don’t wanna put a few extra holes in. Also, keep your finger off the trigger unless you plan to fire, don’t wanna be giving your pals a trip to the med bay.” Jack begins, his words calm, but firm and he takes place behind the lither man, “Hold the gun with both hands, but keep your dominant hand on the back strap,” He continues, placing the gun gently in Rhys’ hands, moving the man’s soft hands to the correct places, “Keep your four fingers under the trigger guard. Even out your weight over your feet. Spread your legs a little until you feel steady.” He adds, pressing up against Rhys’ back, using his foot to nudge gently on the inside of his feet, spreading them apart slightly. Jack can feel Rhys’ heartbeat speed up, back against and inside his chest. Resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder, he presses, cheek to cheek, to look down the sight of the pistol. “OK, so, use your dominant eye to align the target with the front sight. When you fire, press or squeeze the trigger, don’t pull it. You wanna surprise yourself when you shoot, don’t anticipate when it’s gonna go off. Do that and you might fuck up and give the enemy a chance to shoot first.

”OK,” Rhys nods, exhaling and starting up his ECHOeye, “I got this."

“Hey! No using your eye. You need to learn to shoot without it first. Use your fancy sighting system later. If something happens where you can’t use your cybernetics, you need to know how to shoot without them.” Jack scolds lightly, stepping away to review the man’s stance. “OK, looking good.” He nods, crossing his arms over his chest, “Fire at the target when you’re ready.” There’s a few seconds of hesitate where Rhys takes a few deep breathes, mentally shaking himself off, before blinking once and pressing the trigger. The gun kick back in his hand slightly, the sight of it coming back into his face shocking him enough to instinctively blink. He grins at he sight of the bullet hole, not too far off the centre. Not bad for a first try.

“Nice one Kitten.” Jack praises, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder and rubbing his thumb slightly, “One thing though, don’t be scared of this ting. It’s an inanimate object, it’s not gonna turn around and threaten you. You’re in control. As long as the muzzles pointed away from you, there’s nothing to be scared about.” He soothes, taking a step away again, “Now, keep firing until the magazine empties.” Jack instructs. Rhys nods, a tiny little bit more confident with the weapon in his hands now. Taking his aim again, following everything that Jack had just told him, he beings to fire off rounds, not stopping until the gun starts to click and nothing else fires.

“OK, nice going.” Jack grins, moving forward, wrapping his hand around the muzzle of the gun to gentle take it from Rhys. “Now, you need to know how to reload. With your firing hand thumb, press this leaver which will cause the empty magazine to come out here at the top.” he begins, pulling a leaver on the grip, “Place one of these,” He continues, holding up a field magazine for Rhys to look at, “after you’ve removed the empty one, into the chamber until it’s properly seated. Then just push it down.” He finishes, handing the gun back to the young brunette.

“Got it.” Rhys nods, grinning at the new achievement.

“OK, well, that’s your’s, we’ll get you fitted with a holster before we head off. You’re ready to take on Pandora Kiddo.” He grins, checking the safety on the gun before letting Rhys tuck it into the back of his trousers, chuckling at him when he arches his back forward and gasps slightly at the sudden cold pressed against the small of his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the continued support and especially those wishing me luck with my college work, it means a lot! ^.^ <3


	8. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets some of Jack's oldest and closest friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, and its not ridiculously far from the last one. Thank god. I really didn't want to make it a whole week before I updated this...  
> Anyway, here you go, finally getting into the thick of the fic now. Actual plot!!  
> Hope everyone enjoys <3

His heart would’ve still been beating like crazy,  if Jack hadn’t noticed earlier during the shuttle ride and tended to him. When I say tended, I mean Jack is now sitting close, their bodies pressed almost impossibly close, Rhys tucked into his side as Jack’s hand strokes through his hair, fingernails dragging over his scalp. He'd also taken to whispering words of comfort into the shell of his ear.

"How you feeling Kitten?" The CEO questions, pressing a small kiss to the younger's temple.

"Better." He hums, burying his face into his broad shoulder.

"You don't sound 'better'." Jack mutters, taking the brunette's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs lightly on his cheeks as they lock eyes.

"I'm just... Nervous. I've never been to Pandora before and all the descriptions depict it as a death trap." Rhys replies, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Its gonna be fine Rhysie. As long as I'm around, _no_ _one_ is getting within ten feet of you!" He purrs proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Thanks Jack." Rhys giggles, leaning in close to his side again.

"Sir, we're coming in for landing now." One of the guards informs.

"Here that babe? We're getting of this shuttle." Jack grins.

"Honestly, I don't know whether I should be happy or scared about that."

* * *

So, Pandora wasn't the best place in the world...  
It was hot, sandy, deserted and threatening. Jack was insistent on saying that where they were going wasn't this bad, the the environment did change around the planet. Again, that didn't really boost Rhys' confidence much.

"So... Where are we going?" Rhys asks, scanning the surrounding area just to find sand...  
Jack opens his mouth to reply, but he's interrupted by the roar of an engine, two bangs of a revolver and a woman's voice screeching something.

"That's where we're going." Jack chuckles, looping an arm around Rhys' waist, pulling him in close, whilst resting the other hand on his hip. The brunette cocks an eyebrow, willing his heartbeat to calm at the sight of an approaching vehicle. Jack knew people on Pandora? And, worst of all, their introduction was firing a gun?! The car skids to a halt in front of them, kicking up a fair amount of dust and sand. However, Jack didn't cough, so Rhys tries desperately to hold back his own choking.

"Shit Jackie, it's good to see you!" A woman suddenly calls, her head poking up from the skylight of the four by four, a purple stetson donning her bob cut black hair.

"Good to see you too Nish. The others in the car?" He replies, a gleaming grin on his face. She nods once, before the door swings open and Jack ushers Rhys into the vehicle.  
Sitting down, pressed closed to someone he hasn't dared to look at yet, Jack sits next to him and shuts the door, before the car begins to move again. Risking a glance to his side, Rhys can't help but stare, his eyes caught by the seemingly reflected image of Jack.

"You never told me you had a twin." He mutters, catching the doppelgangers attention, who smiles warmly down at him. He returns the smile, but rather awkwardly.

"Didn't seem like a topic of our conversations kiddo." Jack replies, leaning back in the, surprisingly plush, chair.

"Names Timothy." The brother grins, Golding out his hand, which Rhys politely takes.

" _You_ can stop flirting." Jack mutters, eyeing his twin.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I forget you have your name on anything Hyperion." Jack would've retorted, but they're interrupted by Rhys chuckling slightly.

"He certainly doesn't _own_ me." He shoots back.

"Oooo, I like him. Who _is_ this little firecracker?" Nisha beams, uncrossing her legs to lean in a little closer.

"Rhys, I work on Helios."

"No shit kid, you came down from the station." A rather rough voice calls back from the drivers seat.

"Take it easy Wilhelm," Another, female, voice orders, "You can't just _work_ for Jack honey, he wouldn't have invited you down if you did." She adds.

"If you _must_ know Aurelia, we're synced." Jack throws back.

"No way! _Handsome_ _Jack_ synced with someone?!" Nisha basically cackles.

"I don't think anyone believes that sweetheart." Aurelia chuckles. Rhys catches Tim roll his eyes and gesture the pair to hold out their hands. Jack seems kinda pissed off, but does it anyway. Pressing two fingers onto their wrists, there's a small pause, where everyone falls silent and stares at him, before he hums.

"Well they are."

"No way! Jackie! When did this happen?!" Nisha grins.

"A few weeks ago," He shrugs, "no biggie."

"No biggie?" Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

"OK, a very big biggie." Jack chuckles, pressing a kiss onto his temple.

“You two are positively adorable together.” Aurelia almost swoons, looking at the pair from the drivers mirror.

“Watch it, he’s cute, I’m still Handsome Jack.” he growls, wanting to stomp this before it starts.

“Oh cheer up… Jackie.” Rhys coo’s smirking at the eyebrow cocked his way.

* * *

“So… why are we down here?” Rhys questions, leaving the car with the group toward a Hyperion base building.

"Originally, Jack wanted a catch up and chill out, but now I think Nisha wants to hear all about how you pair synced up.” Timothy explains, walking side by side with the younger man.

“Wait wait wait… You’re telling me-“ Rhys begins, slowing to a stop in the corridor, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Now you’ve done it Tim.” Jack mutters.

“I was forced to learn how to use a gun, even when I clarified that I didn’t want to, to find out that I’m probably not even gonna be leaving the safety of Hyperion?” He continues, directing his words toward the CEO.

"Nooo, I said you needed it  _just in case_ .” Jack reminds.

“Honestly Jack, sometimes,” Rhys sighs, rolling his eyes, but venturing toward the man to wrap himself in his arms, "I hate you.” 

"I hate you too.” Jack chuckles, hugging him tight.

“You pair are ridiculous.” Nisha comments, taking the lead of the group to enter a lounge room. Sitting down on the couch, she grabs Rhys attention and parts the leather next to her, urging him to sit close. “So then Rhysie-roo, tell me about how you and Jack got together.” She says, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"I'm surprised we're even allowed to stay here." Nisha mutters, following Jack toward one of the many guest rooms.

"I'm the CEO babe, anyone can stay here with my say so." He reminds, an arm resting comfortably on Rhys' waist. 

"Well, see you in the morning, I guess. Try to keep the volume down to a minimum kids." She teases, laughing at the bright red blush dusting over Rhys' cheeks.

"Night Nish." Jack nods, leading Rhys further down the corridor before reaching their own room. Rhys stretches, a yawn forcing past his lips as he drags himself across the room to collapse on the plush, comfortable looking bed.

"You not even gonna get changed Kitten?" Jack chuckles, undoing his belt and stepping out of his jeans as they fall to pool on the floor. He also slips out of the countless amount of layers on his top half, discarding them on the floor with his jeans and shoes. Rhys undoes his trousers  and tries to pull them off, but huffs when he can't do it.

"You do it." He hums, raising his leg to point his toes toward the CEO. Jack chuckles, making his way to the brunette and gripping the fabric around his ankles. Tugging them down slowly, he throws them with his own clothes, before leaning down to press, gentle, loving kisses along the now exposed flesh, trailing his lips up his thighs, whilst unbuttoning his shirt.

"There you go sweetheart." He purrs, removing the shirt and then climbing into bed with the younger man, wrapping this arms around his lithe form.

"Mm, can we go somewhere tomorrow?" Rhys hums, burying his face into Jack's chest.

"We're on Pandora Rhysie... Not a lot to see." He chuckles softly.

"There's gotta be some sights. I can't imagine that there isn't _somewhere_ beautiful here..." Rhys replies, wistfully.

"There is somewhere... Either way, we ain't going there until tomorrow so get some sleep." He breathes into the shell of his ear.

* * *

They'd fallen into a sweet, sound sleep together, limbs tangled comfortably, before Jack's ECHO rang and pulled them _un_ comfortably out of it. Jack had insisted he go back to sleep whilst he dealt with this issue. And he probably would have... If it wasn't for the sharp, stabbing pain at his heart, an increase in speed and intensity, just twenty minuets later.

Something had happened to Jack...  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighhh  
> Honestly, I really don't like this chapter...  
> But I really wanted to move it along to get into the plot and, unfortunately, I couldn't write this chapter to how I wanted it to be.   
> I'm really sorry guys (ó﹏ò｡)  
> I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise!! |ω`)


	9. You Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the heart ache wasn't exactly what we all thought it was gonna be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, which I'm sorry for. Also I've had no WiFi to upload this so sorry for the wait. But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless <3

Rhys had grabbed his pistol from the side and begun a careful, tentative walk down the corridor in search of the CEO. Only problem being, he had no idea where he'd gone. So, currently, Rhys is stumbling around in the darkness, looking for any sign of where the older man might be. Was he even still in the base? For all he knew, he could've gone out into the wilderness of the Pandoran desert. At this though, his jaw clenches and he can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"For fucks sake Jack, where are you?" He mutters to himself, resting a shoulder against the wall, trying his best not to break down there and then. However, he's suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a hands gripping his shoulder, causing him to spin on the balls of his feet, aiming the gun center of the assiliant.

"Jesus Christ Tim!" He sighs, seeing the twin holding his hands up in defense, "I could've shot you."

"Sorry Rhys, I did call you, but you must've not heard me." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "What are you doing wondering the corridors at four in the morning?" He asks, noting the younger man's puffy eyes, "... Are you alright?" There's a few minuets of silence, before Rhys' bottom lip quivers and tears begin streaming down his cheeks. Timothy instantly wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, attempting to calm him down.

"S-Something's happened to Jack. He left earlier and- and he hasn't come back and then my heart st-arted to hurt, but it wasn't mine, it was his... It wasnt his heart but his heartbeat-" the brunette sobs, clinging to the look-a-likes form tightly, his words broken and cracking.

"Hey, hey, calm down, take a breath." Tim soothes, brushing his fingers softly through the other man's hair. "Try again."

"J-Jack left about twenty minuets ago after getting an ECHO... He hasn't come back and my h-heart hurts." He stammers, resting a hand against his own chest.

"Shit, OK, c'mon we'll go get the others."  The twin offers.

* * *

The pair had gone to various different rooms to round up Wilhelm and Aurelia. However, when coming to Nisha's room, they find it empty, the pistol missing from her bedside and the bedsheets pulled back.

"Jesus-" Tim mutters, backing away from the door and leading everywhere toward the entrance of the base.

"Well they're definetly not inside, but they can't have been stupid enough to go outside during the night could they?" Aurelia questions.

"It's Jack and Nisha, stupid is their main basis of ideas." Wilhelm reminds, dryly. Any further conversation is swiftly cut off by the heavy duty, metal doors sliding open and the sound of a gunshot echoing through the air.

"That was close." Timothy murmers, taking his gun into his hands, holding it low as he leads the group around the corner. Rhys can feel his hands reaching for his own gun at the sight in front of them. Various skag corpses were littered around, ranging from just a few feet away to a good few meters, as well as the CEO and lawbringer sitting, side by side, a bottle of beer in one hand, pistols in the other and a box of pizza between the two.

"What the fuck~" Rhys breathes, causing the pair to turn to face them all.

"Hey, I thought you guys were asleep." Jack grins, leaning back on his hands, ankles crossed over each other with his legs outstretched.

"We were until Rhys' heart started hurting and you weren't in the base." Wilhelm sighs, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hm? On, yeah! Nish ordered Moxxi's spicy pizza and it's given me heartburn." He chuckles, rubbing at his chest as if to prove a point.

"And now," Nisha begins, standing and walking toward the group after looking over to Rhys, "I'm going to leave you to lie in that hole you've just dug." She continues, leading Tim, Aurelia and Wilhelm inside.

"You OK Rhysie? You don't look-"

"I should shoot you right now." Rhys growls, his voice low and hands clenching into fists.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Jack coo's, getting to his feet to catch Rhys chin and dab at the tears that were collecting in the corners of the brunettes eyes.

"I was... Do you even _understand_ how _worried_ I was about you?!" He exclaims, his voice wobbly as if on the verge of tears, "I wake up to my heart feeling like its just had a knife pushed through it and you've dissapeared!"

"Rhysie, baby-" Jack breathes, but he's cut off by a fist hitting into his chest.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you, and you're out here eating pizza!" Rhys interrupts, his lip quivering and fists balling into the fabric of Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Jack whispers, wrapping his arms around the young man, pulling him in close and pressing his nose into his hair, kissing his head. Rhys is torn between bringing his own hands up to grip at the fabric on the broader man's back, or to leave them hanging limp at his side. He buries his face into his chest, his tears dampening to fabric pressed against him.

* * *

They'd stayed outside together, Rhys' lither form tucked into the side of Jack's broader one. The worry and crying had given him a bad head and made him tired enough, that Rhys found it incredibly easy to drift soundly into sleep against the CEO, the man's jacket wrapped over him to stop the fresh, cool, Pandoran air getting to him. Jack had no issue with lounging on the dusty floor with the man, becoming addicted to how Rhys' heartbeat was slowing from the rapid state it was before, calming both of them down. However, it's becoming ridiculously cold now, causing goosebumps to rise over any exposed flesh and the threat of his teeth chattering coming ever closer. But, he doesn't have the heart to wake Rhys, so instead, he slips his hands under his knees and back, hoisting him up into his arms and carries him inside. It rouses Rhys slightly, enough for him to mutter something inaudible and burying his face into Jack's broad chest, rubbing his cheek lightly against his waistcoat.

"You didn't say the sync was that strong." Nisha comments, leaning up against the wall, her hat tipped over her eyes.

"Didn't see the need," he replies, glancing over to her as she follows him down the corridor, "hurt like a bitch when it happened." He chuckles, turning the corner to enter the shared room with Rhys.

"He's cute... Good for you." She nods, watching the CEO lie the brunette gently down onto the bed.

"Better hope so, otherwise someone's gotta die." He jokes, causing the lawbringer to laugh as he sits on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers lightly through the younger man's hair.

"Well I'll personally kill you you then." She smirks, resting her hands on her hips.

"Gee, thanks Nish. Six years of friendship over someone you barely even know."

"Kids too nice to kill. Personally I'm surprised you brought him down on this mission." She comments.

"Opposed to leaving him up on that station with a job he's only had for a day, with assholes that want his position and him fretting each time he feels the slightest change in my heartbeat? Just easier to have him with me." Jack explains, his hand trailing down to rub his thumb lightly on Rhys' cheek.

"You mean _you_ want him down here. Honestly Jack, I don't know why you just don't admit to yourself how much you like this guy." Nisha shrugs, earning a small growl from the CEO.

"Because I did that once and was heartbroken, remember?" He growls.

"You haven't even told him about the mission, have you?"she asks, effortlessly changing the topic of conversation.

"N-No...? I'll tell him on the way there. The less he knows the better. Besides, he can just stay put in the next base anyway." He stammers, grateful that they were moving away from a conversation about his wife.

"I don't think he's gonna like that Jackie, you're really testing his patience on this trip. If you're worried about his safety, why didn't you just leave him on Helios. Would've been a lot better than here." She sighs, waving a hand over her shoulder as she leaves the room. "Night Jack." She calls back. Jack cant stop himself from rolling his eyes a little, climbing gently over Rhys so not to wake him, to lie on the other side, pressing his chest up close to his back. He fits his knees behind Rhys', tangling their feet together and circling his arms around the brunettes waist. He buries his nose into his hair, kissing his head, before drifting into sleep.


	10. So Cute (*´▽｀*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute filler chapter, involving lots and lots of fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't dead, I just struggled to update with leaving college and all. The only reason why Omega Cocktail is so frequently updated is because I already have it written out. Young Love is still happening as well, but I had some terrible writers block with it, so everything came to a halt. However, there might be an update later today for that, if not, definetly tomorrow.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, however late and short it may be :') <3

Rhys shifts under the sheets, groaning slightly as he gently works the stiffness from his limbs, snuggling closer into the warm body of the CEO, who’s side he’s currently curled in on. He brings a hand up, smoothing over Jack’s toned, tanned chest, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and humming happily. Cracking an eye open, he looks up to see Jack’s, still sleeping, peaceful face.

“Morning sleepy.” He calls softly, nudging his side. All he recieves as a response is a small groan, followed by the arm, currently wrapped around his waist, tightening it’s grip and pulling him closer. 

“Shut up for a bit, ‘kay princess?” He smirks, pressing a small kiss to his temple, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“ _Noooo_ ,” Rhys whines, shuffling out of his hold, trying to suppress the giggle from escaping his lips, “Get up!~"

"You're made to annoy me, huh?" Jack grins, making him roll onto his chest, placing his larger hands onto his lithe hips and rubbing small circles there.

"Well, who else would take my place?" He smirks, cupping the older man's face, rubbing his cheeks lightly with the pads of his thumbs and leaning down to kiss at his lips gently.

"Exactly. I don't want anyone taking your place." He coo's, arching his back to push himself up for another kiss.

"That's sweet, but you still need to get up. We have a meeting with the group, remember?" He chuckles, splaying his fingers over his chest, pushing himself up and away from the CEO.

"Ugh~ fuck the meeting." Jack moans, attempting to tug the younger man back to lie on his chest. However, Rhys is quicker and is able to dodge the broad arm, ducking under it and rolling off the bed.

"Up," he starts, grabbing a pillow and throwing, smacking the man directly in the face, "now." He orders.

"You're lucky you're cute, y'know that?" Jack says, removing the pillow and laying it down by the side of him.

" _Duh,_ why do you think I do the things I do? I know that you'll let me get away with it _all_." He grins.

"See," Jack suddenly starts, throwing the covers off, matching the younger man by only wearing boxers, standing up from the bed, "you shouldn't have said that." He smirks, spreading his feet out and crouching slightly into a running stance. _"Run little bunny."_ He growls, causing the brunette to squeal before darting out of the door. Rhys bounces of the walls as he runs down the corridors, Jack hot on his heels, both laughing as they play chase. Rhys suddenly catches sight of Tim as he rounds the corner. Grabbing the doppelganger's shoulders, he turns him, rather roughly, to hide behind, as Jack basically skids to halt in front.

"That's low using poor Tim Tams as a shield, Rhysie." Jack breathes, the smile on his face wicked and thirsty, his eyes shadowed by his brow.

"Well, I don't have a weapon." Rhys laughs, resting his chin on Timothy's shoulder, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Are you guys serious or....?" Tim mutters, not sure whether he wanted to be apart of the situation or not.

"Tim, I suggest you _move_."

"Nonono, stay _right_ where you are."

"Guys-"

Suddenly, Jack lunges, but Rhys quickly shoots from behind the lookalike and through an open door.

"Get back here Rhysie!" Jack calls, pushing past Tim to follow him.

"Oh my god, that's something I didn't need to see." Aurelia voices when Jack bursts into the conference lounge. He spies Rhys hiding behind the couch, his chin perched on the back between Nisha and Wilhelm.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her voice deadpan.

"Chasing him because he threw a pillow at me." He replies, his eyes never leaving Rhys.

"Only 'cause you let me get away with everything." Rhys adds, laughing and standing up straight to lean over the couch and point an accusing finger at the CEO.

"Nish, I'll save some of your favourite desert for you from the restaurant." He sings, tempting the woman to do his bidding.

"Restu-RANT?!" Rhys squeaks, a hand wrapping round his wrist and pulling him over, causing him to land face first into the cushions. She tugs him to lie his head on his lap, holding his hands down, despite the pout he shoots her way, giving Jack the perfect opportunity.

"Sorry Rhysie, can't turn Jack's offer of buying me the most expensive, _delicious_ desert down." She shrugs simply as the CEO begins to stalk in on his prey. His hands are quick to set onto the brunette's bare torso, digging his fingertips into his side, tickling the skin and causing him to thrash and scream against Nisha's hold. Nisha and Wilhelm begin to laugh along with the pair, causing Tim to enter, wondering what all the fuss is about.

"T-Tim." Rhys breathes, his stomach aching from the laughter. Three against one hardly seemed fair. Timothy lunges for Nisha, gripping her wrists and pulling them from the younger man. He instantly vaults over the back of the couch, grabbing Tim's hand and running out of the room with him.

"Timothy!" Jack basically roars, chasing after the pair as they round a corner. The whole base is filled with the laughter of the group, echoing down the corridors as each takes separate ones to block each other off. Then, they all come to an abrupt stop when they crash into a crumpled heap in the middle, drunk off happiness and adrenaline to notice the ache of their limbs.

"That's one way to wake up in the morning." Wilhelm chuckles, making sure not to crush Timothy underneath him.

"I still want my coffee though." Nisha smirks, getting off the broad man.

"Caught you." Jack mutters, his hands either side of Rhys' head, caging him against the floor.

"I can't tell if this is your heartbeat or mine." He hums, scanning every detail of the man's masked face.

"Who cares." Jack smirks, dipping down to press his lips to the younger males, catching him in a deep kiss, finger gently playing with the strands of his hair.

"I love you." He adds, much to everyone's surprise, even his own.

"I love you too." Rhys giggles, a heavy blush gracing his cheeks, bringing his arms up to wrap around Jack's neck to pull him down for another kiss.

"C'mon, get dressed. I'm taking you to the nicest, swankiest, delicious-est restaurant on Pandora after the meeting." The older man boasts, climbing up and offering a hand.

"What's the occasion?" Rhys eyes suspiciously, accept the man's offer of help, taking his hand and being hoisted to his feet.

"No occasion, can't a man just take his boyfriend out somewhere nice?" Jack replies, grinning at the blush deepening on his features.

"It makes a change from all the shooting and dead bodies I suppose." He smiles, linking arms with the CEO, resting his head on his shoulder as they walk back down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr, message me, give me a prompt or just spy on whatever sin I'm currently reblogging: nihongoochitsuite


End file.
